


A Friend To Lean On - Crow x Squirrel

by AcuteAlpaca



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcuteAlpaca/pseuds/AcuteAlpaca
Summary: SPOILER FOR: THE BROKEN CODESquirrelflight is the acting ThunderClan leader and Crowfeather is the WindClan deputy. After Leafpool's death, the two end up bonding over their shared grief and decide to meet up to talk occasionally.This time, Squirrelflight has requested a meeting from Crowfeather to talk. Losing her sister and her mate as well as being left to lead her clan alone has exhausted Squirrelflight and she feels only Crowfeather knows what she is experiencing.
Relationships: Crowfeather/Squirrelflight (Warriors)
Kudos: 6





	A Friend To Lean On - Crow x Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty rushed so it's not the best thing I've written. I more-or-less just write about character interactions I think would be interesting.

"Nice catch!" Crowfeather called over the hill at his son, Breezepelt. Breezepelt lifted his head with a stoat dangling from his mouth and raised his tail with pride.   
His mother, Nightcloud padded over while catching her breath, "He put the run on us! I don't sprint like I used to."  
Crowfeather walked over to join his family. Their familiar black pelts brought him so much joy and pride. Even though he and Nightcloud had decided not to become mates the two of them were still friends and made sure to spend time with Breezepelt together. Crowfeather smiled at Breezepelt, "You two should return to camp together. I have something I need to do."  
Nightcloud cocked her head, "What do you need to do?"  
Crowfeather's pelt tingled with a sense of awkwardness he knew all too well. He had to answer quickly though, Nightcloud was able to read him very well, "Harestar wanted me to speak with Squirrelflight." Crowfeather responded, finally able to relax his shoulders knowing he had told most of the truth.  
Nightcloud's yellow eyes narrowed for a moment, seemingly catching the WindClan deputy in his half-truth. Breezepelt interrupted, "Times are tough huh? I'm just glad Ashfur isn't in charge of ThunderClan anymore."  
Crowfeather cleared his throat and nodded, "ThunderClan needs all the help it can get right now. Squirrelflight has very few cats she can trust which is why I'm going to speak with her." Crowfeather knew he was one of few cats who understood the pain Squirrelflight was in and how stressful her job was, not only that but they had known each other since their apprentice days. Back then, he found her annoying and she found him to be pushy. Now they had sorted their differences for the sake of the clans, but also for themselves. Crowfeather remembered with an ache that Leafpool, Feathertail, and Bramblestar had been taken away from both him and Squirrelflight, "We also like to reminisce about the good old days." He finished.  
Nightcloud lowered her head understandingly, "I see now." She smiled at Crowfeather before turning towards WindClan camp, "I'm sure she will appreciate it."  
Breezepelt picked up his stoat and nodded to his father before following Nightcloud back to the WindClan camp. Crowfeather began to walk toward the ThunderClan border to meet his friend. 

Crowfeather rounded the last hill leading to the stream that separated ThunderClan and WindClan  
On the ThunderClan side of the stream sat Squirrelflight, her dark-ginger fur was tinted a dark violet colour in the moonlight and the white spots of her fur seemed to glow. When Squirrelflight saw Crowfeather her face seemed to lighten up. He padded near her and the two touched noses in greeting. As Crowfeather pulled away he saw Squirrelflight smiling at him, but her eyes seemed to be nearly giving way to a great deal of emotion.  
"Crowfeather!" She greeted him, before finally giving way to what she seemed to be holding back. Squirrelflight lowered her head and choked on her breath for a moment, "Crowfeather..."  
Squirrelflight met his eyes and Crowfeather saw just how tired she was. Her eyes drooped underneath and her usually bright eyes were now a dim grayish-green. Crowfeather tried to find the words to help her but didn't know what to say, no cat had ever experienced the same pain she was suffering, "Hey-"  
"Graystripe left." Squirrelflight interrupted him before he could say anything, "What am I supposed to do when no cat is here to support me? The only one who's listened so far is you!" She sounded anguished, her eyes were wide with grief, "And we only started meeting up because Leafpool died." She lowered her head again, defeated.  
Crowfeather was taken aback for a moment, he gathered his thoughts and rested his tail on Squirrelflight's paw, "You're plenty experienced Squirrelflight. I don't know about Graystripe's leaving but I do know you can do this," he tried to reassure her. For a moment, he thought, he sounded like Nightcloud comforting and encouraging him when he first became deputy. Crowfeather smiled at the ThunderClan leader, "You have Lionblaze at your side as well."  
Squirrelflight let out an exasperated meow, "Your sons! Stubborn like you, he openly questions me." Squirrelflight pulled her paw away from his black tail and scuffed the ground, "Its not like I have the approval of StarClan either, and my clan was completely divided only just a moon ago!"  
Crowfeather felt reminded of his own clan's internal conflict of the past, where Onestar had been appointed deputy on Tallstar's deathbed and Mudclaw sought to claim what he believed was rightfully his. In that battle, family members and close friends were pitted against each other. It took moons to heal from that, and Crowfeather knew all too well the instability that not having a StarClan appointed leader and what internal conflict could bring to a clan.   
Crowfeather sighed, "I wouldn't expect Lionblaze to turn on you, but in these uncertain times it is hard for a warrior to know where their paws should guide them." Crowfeather tried to comfort the ThunderClan leader, "Nightcloud once fought on behalf of Mudclaw against the rest of WindClan, but eventually she realized the needs of the clan were important and found where he loyalties lied."  
Squirrelflight looked up at Crowfeather, she seemed to perk up even if it was only a little bit, "I do remember that. WindClan still managed to pull together in the end though." She took a deep breath to calm herself.  
"With a strong leader, we could do anything." Crowfeather reassured Squirrelflight. He gazed into her leaf-green eyes and for a moment he felt like he was being teleported back in time, sitting beside Leafpool and talking about their worries beneath the stars. He also remembered his long journey with Squirrelflight and how they had always bickered, and then how Squirrelflight raised his three ThunderClan kits. Crowfeather touched her dark-ginger back with his tail, "And there is no stronger cat in this forest than you."  
Squirrelflight looked caught off guard, she brushed her face with her paw and gave her chest a couple of embarrassed licks, "Flirting with me are you?" She teased back. Crowfeather chuckled and shook his head. Squirrelflight sighed and looked to the stars, "I just do what I need to, y'know? ThunderClan needs a leader and I'm all they have. No matter how much I'm struggling I have to stay strong."   
Crowfeather frowned, he knew exactly how she felt. There was nothing he could say to make the situation better; Squirrelflight was right, in times like these the leadership of all five clans could not falter. Crowfeather felt surprised when Squirrelflight's bushy tail met his.  
She sighed and leaned into his shoulder, "I miss Bramblestar." Her voice choked, "I miss Leafpool."  
Crowfeather leaned his head on top of Squirrelflight's, "I miss her too. You remind me so much of her Squirrelflight, strong headed and loyal."  
At the mention of loyalty Squirrelflight stiffenedd and sat straight up again, her eyebrows furrowed, "You're right."  
Crowfeather was a bit confused, "Oh?"  
"My clan needs me. Bramblestar needs me." She got up to her feet and turned her gaze towards ThunderClan camp.  
Crowfeather smiled, "Our talk helped then?"  
Squirrelflight met Crowfeather's blue gaze, "They always do." She chuckled, "I don't care what everyone else says, I think you're very nice and wise."  
Crowfeather laughed for a moment before what Squirrelflight said actually clicked with him, "What does everyone else say?"  
Squirrelflight laughed and began to pad off, "I think you know!" She stopped and turned one last time. Crowfeather admired her fluffy orange fur in the moonlight, Squirrelflight blinked softly at him, "Thank you, Crowfeather. Goodnight!" She bounded off towards ThunderClan territory.   
Crowfeather looked off after her, he shook his head and turned towards WindClan camp. He followed his pawsteps back towards a mud puddle that was positioned behind a rock. The rock blocked the sunlight just enough to keep the ground moist. As he approached the rock though he noticed the shadow of a cat being cast by the moonlight behind them. The shadow began to move and before long a black cat peered around the corner, "Nightcloud?"  
She sighed, "You like ThunderClan she-cats I take it?" She padded closer to him while teasing.  
"I-"  
Nightcloud burst out into laughter, "Old habits die hard huh? I won't tell, flirting never hurt anyone."  
Crowfeather rolled his eyes, but felt thankful, "I wasn't flirting."  
Nightcloud raised her brows, "Not alone you weren't."  
Crowfeather flicked his tail and brushed past her to roll in the mud, "Oh shut up"  
"Okay, okay I'll leave it be." She smirked, "I'll head back to camp with you to cover your tail."  
Crowfeather finished rolling in the mud and blinked at Nightcloud with thanks. He had no better friend than her. He hoped she understood he wasn't pursing a mate in Squirrelflight, only a close friend. He couldn't help but admit he had many positive feelings for the ginger she-cat, but their relationship was that of old friends.  
Not all cats would see it that way though, even playful, non-serious flirting would be perceived as disloyalty to your clan especially after the propaganda the false Bramblestar spread.   
He and Nightcloud padded off together. Crowfeather pushed up against her flank and too a deep breath. He was grateful tfor the supportive friends he had in his life, but none could compare to the bond he and Nightcloud shared.


End file.
